


The Houses of Hogwarts

by kurtoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Quidditch, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtoons/pseuds/kurtoons
Summary: Did you know that each of the Houses of Hogwarts has its own School Song?  Indeed, they do.
Hit it, Professor Flitwick!





	

**Slytherin**  
_(tune: “Camelot”)_

When looking for a house in which to dwell in,  
The Sorting Hat responded with a grin;  
And said, “We have a place for you, my felon,  
\-- In Sly-ther-in.”

Where we admire Caligula and Nero,  
Where ruthlessness is never thought a sin;  
Lucretia Borgia’s counted as a hero,  
\-- In Sly-ther-in.

Slytherin,  
Slytherin;  
It’s where ambition is the rule.  
In Slytherin,  
Slytherin;  
The keenest house in school.

Where how you play the game is not important;  
The only thing that counts is that you win.  
In short there’s never been,  
As Machiavellian,  
A place for guile and cunning  
As there is in  
Sly-ther-in!

\- - - - -

**Ravenclaw**  
_(tune: “Edelweiss”)_

Ravenclaw,  
Held in awe,  
By our resident students;  
Sharp as tacks,  
Brainiacs,  
Full of wisdom and prudence.  
Mensa material ‘til the end;  
We’ll be friends forever.  
True of heart,  
Very smart;  
We’re so terribly clever.

\- - - - -

**Gryffindor**  
_(tune: “Baby Face”)_

Gryffindor,  
We are the Lion’s House  
We’re Gryffindor;  
We’re strong and brave and loyal  
To the core;  
Hear us roar!  
That’s our alma mater  
We’re the house of Harry Potter  
Gryffindor;  
You’ve read about us in the  
Books of Hogwarts lore;  
You’re going to shout “Encore!”  
Each time you see us score;  
We’re the team called Gryffindor!

\- - - - -

**Hufflepuff**  
_(tune: “Thank God, I’m a Country Boy”)_

Well they sat me down, put a hat on my head;  
I felt real nervous and my face turned read.  
They gave me a house and that’s when I said:  
\-- Yes sir, I’m a Hufflepuff!

Life in Huffle house is mighty fine  
‘Cause Huffles stick together like grapes on the vine.  
Ol’ Fat Friar is a close friend of mine,  
\-- Yes sir, I’m a Hufflepuff!

_(chorus):_  
Well, some dress plain and some wear a ruffle;  
Some step lively, some kinda shuffle;  
They’ll give you a hug if you know you’re a Huffle,  
\-- Yes sir, I’m a Hufflepuff!

Some call us dull and some call us plodding,  
Our ways aren’t flashy and we don’t go marauding.  
We keep our eyes open and you won’t catch us nodding;  
\-- Yes sir, I’m a Hufflepuff!

Well our blood isn’t blue and our line isn’t royal;  
‘Cause just like the badger we’re sons of the soil  
We stick to our friends and we’re not scared of toil,  
\-- Yes sir, I’m a Hufflepuff!

_(chorus):_  
Well some dress plain and some wear a ruffle;  
Some step lively, some kinda shuffle;  
They’ll give you a hug if you know you’re a Huffle,  
\-- Yes sir, I’m a Hufflepuff!


End file.
